<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Resting Place by GatorGirl2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854061">Final Resting Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016'>GatorGirl2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Castiel Dies (Supernatural), Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley Dies, Chuck Shurley is God, Dean Winchester Dies, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Goodbyes, Heaven, Jack Kline as God, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will 2.0 have a way to end Chuck once and for all but it will cost lives. At least, they get to rest once it's all over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Resting Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was light</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. He clasped Sam’s shoulders as he struggled to say what he had to say. “I’m proud of us. I’m proud of you. You’re not my dorky little brother anymore. You’re a badass, take no shit hunter who’s gonna be just fine without me.” Dean took a shaky breath before continuing. “After all this, you find Eileen and you two go have a life. You’ve sacrificed enough Sammy, it’s time you get what you want. What you deserve. I love you.” He pulled Sam into a bone-crushing hug, knowing it was the last time he would ever see his brother alive.</p>
<p>Sam held tight to Dean, trying to put off the inevitable. Tears were streaming down his face, but he made no attempt to wipe them away. He closed his eyes as he savored being in the arms of his brother one last time. “I love you, too, Dean.”</p>
<p>When they finally separated, Dean smiled at Sam before turning to the man behind him. Cas stood there, stoic and proud as ever regardless of the tattered wings folded close to his body. He stepped towards Dean, a melancholy smile on his face. He grabbed Dean’s hand in his as he said, “I’ll go with you.”</p>
<p>If it had been another time and place, Dean would have told Cas no. He would have told the angel to stay behind and watch over Sam, but not this time. This time he pulled Cas against his body and pressed his lips to the angel’s. “Ok,” Dean said simply.</p>
<p>Cas and Dean faced Sam and Jack. Cas hugged them both, holding onto Jack just a little bit longer. “I’m proud of you and I know Kelly would be to. You’ll make a wonderful God.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Cas,” Jack said, his voice thick with tears.</p>
<p>Dean hugged Jack, whispering in his ear, “You’re gonna do great! Take care of Sam for me.”</p>
<p>“I will. You take care of Cas,” Jack said as they parted.</p>
<p>Dean snorted at the irony. “I will.”</p>
<p>Jack stepped back to stand next to Sam while Dean moved to be next to Cas. The four of them exchanged final looks with one another before Cas grabbed Dean and they were gone with a flap of wings.</p>
<p>Dean stumbled as they landed, the flight much more bumpy than normal. Cas grabbed him by the shoulder to keep from falling. “I’m sorry Dean. With my wings in the state they are, flying is difficult at best.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, baby. You ready?” Dean asked calmly.</p>
<p>Cas pulled the gun from his pocket and handed it over to Dean. “Are you sure about this? You know... you know there’s no coming back.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded solemnly. “I could say the same thing to you. My soul and your grace, hell of a combination.”</p>
<p>“It was the only way to keep the Empty from collecting on our deal. With no grace left in me, I won’t go there. Since we are bonded, I will automatically follow your soul wherever it goes.” Cas reached out and trailed his fingers softly from Dean’s temple to his jaw. “Spending eternity with you in Heaven is a reward I’d never thought I’d get.”</p>
<p>Dean shifted his head so he could press his lips to Cas’ palm. “C’mon, we’ve got God to kill.”</p>
<p>They walked hand in hand through the rusted gates of Stull Cemetery towards the biggest bad of them all. Chuck stood in the middle of the cemetery, staring at them with a mocking smile. He was dressed as casually as ever: jeans, shirt, converse, and hoody. “Poetic is it not? To end where it was all supposed to end in the first place,” Chuck sneered.</p>
<p>“It ends Chuck. Here and now it ends. Your lies and manipulative ways end today,” Dean called.</p>
<p>Chuck spread his arms wide in invitation. “I’m God, Dean. You don’t have the Equalizer, so I really don’t see why I need to worry.”</p>
<p>Dean looked at Cas and nodded. Cas reached for Dean’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. They heard Chuck’s scoff but paid it no mind. “I love you,” Cas whispered.</p>
<p>A single tear fell from Dean’s cheek as he replied, “Love you too, angel.”</p>
<p>With a surge of grace allowing Dean to move at inhuman speed, he pulled the gun from his pocket and fired it at the malevolent god. He heard the crack as the firearm discharged and watched with satisfaction as Chuck’s head slammed back on his shoulders as the bullet buried itself in his forehead.</p>
<p>Dean was able to make out the blood spilling from the wound before he collapsed to the ground. Cas fell with a thump next to him a moment later. Dean turned his head to look at the angel as he felt the life quickly leaving his body. They smiled at one another as they each took their last breath. Dean’s eyes fell closed and blackness engulfed him.</p>
<p>When Dean opened his eyes, and all he saw was a bright, white light. A light so intense, it burned his retinas. He slammed his eyes shut but the light somehow permeated through his eyelids. He groaned as he rolled over, trying to escape the brightness.</p>
<p>When the spots quit dancing in front of his closed eyes, Dean slowly blinked them open. He was surprised to see bright green grass beneath him. As he slowly adjusted to the extreme brightness, he looked around at his surroundings. He saw nothing but wide-open spaces. He rolled over and forced his body to sit up, searching for anything but sky and grass.</p>
<p>Dean’s face erupted into a large smile as his gaze locked on the single stretch of asphalt and the black muscle car that was sitting on its surface. He pushed to his feet and walked towards the Impala with a spring in his step. His hand slid along her side lovingly as he gushed, “Hey Baby, did you miss me?” Dean slid into the driver’s seat and patted the dashboard with a grin. “Alright, girl, where to?”</p>
<p>He turned the key and listened as the engine roared to life. He pushed his foot against the gas pedal and down the road he went, to a destination he knew not. Dean drove for what felt like hours before finally coming to a small cottage on the edge of a lake. He looked around but there was nothing else in sight.</p>
<p>He shut Baby’s door behind him as he walked up to the quant little house. “Hello,” he called out, dread starting to form in the pit of his stomach. He froze when he heard the door creak open.</p>
<p>Relief flooded Dean’s body as he took in the man in front of him. Castiel was dressed in his usual suit, tie, and trench coat with one extra addition. The large wings behind him were no longer broken and burnt, instead they were fully feathered and shining a gorgeous iridescent black. Cas stepped onto the porch, a large gummy smile on his face. “Hello Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean rushed onto the porch into the outstretched arms of his angel. As soon as he was pressed against Cas’ chest, arms wrapped around his waist and wrings encircled his whole body. Dean sought Cas’ lips and they met in a tender embrace. Their lips moved against one another gently, soaking up all the love and affection the simple gesture could offer.</p>
<p>Dean whimpered at finally being back in the arms of his angel and Cas took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the hunter’s mouth. Their tongues danced together before they finally broke apart, gasping for air. They stared at each other, passion sparkling in their eyes.</p>
<p>“This is Heaven, isn’t it?” Dean asked softly.</p>
<p>Cas nodded, his smile faltering. “Yes, Dean, it is. From what I’ve been able to gather from the angels, the gun worked. Chuck is dead and Jack is the new God. Sam and Eileen have already burned our bodies and they are back at the bunker. This is our final resting place for all eternity.”</p>
<p>Dean felt his heart clench, knowing he was truly dead and that he might never see Sam again. But it had been worth it. Chuck could no longer control and manipulate people or angels just for his pleasure, and Jack would make a much more benevolent God. Sam, Eileen, and the rest of their friends were safe and would be able to live their lives in peace. If Dean and Cas’ lives had been the cost, then they were happy to pay it.</p>
<p>As if able to read his mind, Cas kissed Dean gently before saying, “When Sam’s time comes, you will see each other again. Apparently, Jack is reworking Heaven so that we may visit our friends and family.”</p>
<p>Dean slid his lips against Cas’ before saying, “We’ve got some visiting to do but right now, I just want to spend time with my angel.”</p>
<p>Cas smiled, “We have all eternity with each other.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dean captured Cas’ mouth, losing himself in the feel of their lips against each other. They were done, it was time for peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>